


当我们讨论独角兽的时候我们在讨论什么

by DawnLeft



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom!Aziraphale, M/M, top!Crowley - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: “我不喜欢这个。”“来吧，你不试试怎么知道？”克鲁利游说道，用他惯用的那种语气。“我很确定我不喜欢。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，双手防卫性地交叠在胸前。我早该料到这个的。他想。当一个恶魔兴冲冲地表示他有“好东西”分享的时候，你还能指望点别的什么呢？





	当我们讨论独角兽的时候我们在讨论什么

“我不喜欢这个。”

“来吧，你不试试怎么知道？”克鲁利游说道，用他惯用的那种语气。

“我很确定我不喜欢。”亚茨拉斐尔说着，双手防卫性地交叠在胸前。

_我早该料到这个的。_ 他想。 _当一个恶魔兴冲冲地表示他有“好东西”分享的时候，_ _你还能指望点别的什么呢？_

事情的起因是一部色情片。

天使注视着屏幕。影片的主角是一个男孩，金发碧眼，看上去就是人类惯有印象中的天使化身——看在天堂的份上，他们甚至在他背上绑了一对翅膀。 _嘿看啊我们就是要操天使！_ 人类的欲望赤裸直白地如是说道。

亚茨拉斐尔移开眼睛，一种尴尬（不是那种会让人面红耳赤的尴尬，而是某种更加日常的，就是当你看到某种让你适应不良的东西，但出于礼貌你不好加以干涉的尴尬）像蛇一样爬上了他的脊背。

“色情产业到底是谁的主意？”他指责般地说。

“这不是我们的发明。我向你保证，绝对不是。”克鲁利声明，“它就只是——自然而然地出现了。地狱历史级别的决策失误，又一次走在了人类的后头啊。”

亚茨拉斐尔接受了这个说法。事实上在相当长的一段时间里天堂和地狱都没有在人类的性需求方面投入什么精力，毕竟就灵体的本质而言，无论是天使还是曾为天使的恶魔，都不具备“那方面”的必要器官。所以当史上第一个妓女诞生的时候，天堂和地狱互相指责，认为这是对方的过错。

“这是无耻的堕落！”天使们说。

“这是天堂的阴谋。”恶魔们则翻了个白眼，“撒旦在上，这群人可是在用做爱与上帝取得联系呢。”

无论是天堂还是地狱都不愿承认这是自己的成就，当然，他们也都选择性地忽略了这是由人类的自由意志产生的可能性。

“话说回来那姑娘现在在哪儿？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

“谁知道呢，”克鲁利耸了耸肩，“反正不在我们这边。”

“我想说的是，”恶魔把主题带回到他们先前正在讨论的事情上，“天堂或许该考虑考虑转变……经营方向的问题了。知道这些年为什么人类热衷于一切和地狱有关的东西吗？”

“因为你们够'酷’。”天使不情愿地说，“酷字打引号。”

克鲁利打了个响指。“没错，因为我们够酷。那些骷髅啦黑色火焰啦鲜血啦，虽然我完全不理解为什么人类会觉得这些东西酷，但这对我们来说很有好处。现在是二十一世纪，天使。是时候走下神坛了。”

“但这也……太过了。”亚茨拉斐尔苦闷地盯着屏幕里的男演员。那男孩儿正浮夸地叫着，肩膀抖动，人工制造的劣质白羽毛到处乱飞。天使敢保证自己绝不会发出那样的叫声——当然也绝不会那样掉毛，“我是说，在短短几个世纪以前这还是能上绞架的罪名，更别提再往前了。想想蛾摩拉吧。”

“这个嘛，时代总是在变化的。”克鲁利说，决定永远都不告诉天使他曾在色情扮演产业的内容发展上做出了那么一点微小的贡献。

“比起这个，我倒是有个更好的主意。”他突然说道，墨镜后的目光灼热地盯着天使。“想试试吗，天使？”

“……告诉我你现在想的不是我认为你正在想的那样。”

“我们一向默契，不是吗？”

“我不喜欢这个。”

“来吧，你不试试怎么知道？”

“我很确定我不喜欢。”

“那这样……”恶魔建议道，“我们抛硬币决定，怎么样？”

他的语气里充满了某种可以被称为“不怀好意”的意味。亚茨拉斐尔听出来了，但他早已习惯恶魔平时说话的方式。

况且其实他并未想好要怎么拒绝对方。

“那事先说好，”天使最终向邪恶妥协——当然，只妥协了一半，“禁止奇迹。”

“你不用，我就不用。”恶魔耸耸肩，动作极快地掏出一枚几乎放大加粗地写着“早有预谋”的硬币，“正面你听我的，反面我听你的。”

他向上抛出硬币。天使戒备地屏住呼吸，看着那枚硬币上升，然后在重力的作用下翻滚着下落，“啪”地一声砸在克鲁利的手背上，被恶魔充满悬念地摁住——

恶魔挪开手背。亚茨拉斐尔凑上前， 伊丽莎白二世轻蔑地注视着他。

“哈。”克鲁利发出志得意满的笑声，“我的幸运日。”

于是这一切就顺理成章地发生了。

亚茨拉斐尔仰面躺在床上，瞪着天花板，全身赤裸而僵硬。巨大的洁白羽翼自他的后背铺展开来，一部分垫在他的身下，羽毛的触感让他觉得有些别扭，毕竟，他极少在人类的躯壳中放出翅膀。

他听见恶魔吹了声口哨。

“我突然觉得我们可以来点更刺激的。”克鲁利说。

“什-什么？”亚茨拉斐尔的舌头有点打结，但接着他就搞明白克鲁利想做点什么了，“哦，天啊。”

“别在这个时候提天堂，天使。”克鲁利嘶嘶地说。他舒展开盘绕的身体，蛇尾暗示性地缠绕上亚茨拉斐尔的脚踝。

天使的脸整个涨红了：“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“天使，别想这么多。人类那句话怎么说的来着？”克鲁利居高临下地注视着他，“宝贝，让我带你上天堂。”

“听你这么说感觉真奇怪。”

“的确如此。”恶魔承认，“带你下地狱也许比较符合我的立场。”

“听上去像是个威胁。”天使打了个寒噤。理论上他本不会感到寒冷，然而蛇类匍匐于他的皮肤，那冰凉的细小鳞片让他体验微妙。

克鲁利的感觉则完全相反。人类躯壳中的天使触感温暖，拜蛇类敏感的听觉所赐，他甚至能听见天使皮肤下汩汩流淌的血液。这让他感到一种饥渴——不同于吸血鬼那那把牙齿刺进皮肤的渴望，而是某种更深层次的东西。这渴求促使他更殷切地攀附上去，缠裹住亚茨拉斐尔的身体。

在蛇身卷上大腿的时候亚茨拉斐尔慌张地嘟哝了句什么，大概率是“上帝啊”或者“原谅我”。但他并没有对恶魔表示出推拒，甚至主动抬起了腰，好让克鲁利的身体前端能顺利通过。天使的灵视自天花板上俯视着，如同注视一面镜子，于是他看见了自己：被巨大的黑蛇所捆缚着的天使，那恶魔的头部亲昵地贴着他的颈侧，前端分叉的蛇信带着淫猥意味地舔舐他的脸颊。

天使快速地收回灵视。这太过了，他本来该拒绝的。他并非没有拒绝过恶魔的诱惑，事实上，他拒绝过很多次，几乎可以算是精于此道，因为恶魔并不会强迫他去做什么。

但那是克鲁利。

_更或许是因为其实在内心深处，你也有那么点期待，期待我会对你做些什么。对吧，天使？_ 伊甸园中的蛇发出来自六千年前的声音。

六千年后的蛇则发出了声哼笑（蛇并不会笑，至少人类认为它们不会，但克鲁利就是要这么干）。他转而向下，蛇身蹭过亚茨拉斐尔的胸口，迫使亚茨拉斐尔翻了个身。

天使发出震惊的低叫。那恶魔实在懂得如何运用他的舌头，狭长的蛇信自后颈蜿蜒而下，在天使肩胛与羽翼相接的部分打着圈。亚茨拉斐尔不知所措地抓紧了床单，布料在他的手指下皱成一团。

他发现他并不讨厌这个。

而他接下来体会的则更多。

就像是电流。在闪电刚刚被创造出来的时候天使曾好奇地触碰一朵雨云，电流漫过他的指尖，噼啪作响。现在那类似的麻痒感觉涌现于他羽翼的根部，又通过脊柱传导至尾椎。

他的人类特征有了反应。克鲁利很快发现了这一点。比起蛇身要细上许多的尾部兴致勃勃地缠上勃起的性器，当那些细小的鳞片擦过顶端时，天使发出了接近呜咽的喘息。

克鲁利喜欢听他的天使发出各种各样的声音，当然也包括这个。

_就像是那些家伙听见吉普赛人的笛声。_ 他作为蛇的那一部分思考着。于是他更加殷勤地摆弄在他控制之下的身体，如同他在人间的化身们在罐中狂热地舞蹈。

高潮来临时亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己有那么几秒钟出现了灵肉分离的现象。天使的身体紧绷，洁白的羽翼猛地舒展开来，几乎占据了整个房间，他的灵魂则自肉体中解脱，高踞上方，看着黑蛇缠绕于树干之上，而白色树叶颤抖着沙沙作响。

紧接着恶魔把他的灵魂拉回到躯壳里。

“很棒吧？”蛇放开对他身体的禁锢，盘踞在一旁，得意洋洋地高昂头部，嘶嘶地吐着蛇信子。

“你不该拿蛇形干这个。”天使翻了个身，气喘吁吁地说。他眼睛湿润，每当这个时候他总是看起来像某种毛茸茸的小动物，“这是错误的。”

“你是天使，和恶魔做爱本来就是错误的。”克鲁利无情地指出，与此同时他的尾巴尖不老实地滑进了天使的后方。

“你说得对。”亚茨拉斐尔喃喃，“也许我们现在应该停下。”

克鲁利的上半身猛地从蛇身上出现，黄色的竖瞳控诉地瞪着他。

“我开玩笑的。硬币是正面，不是吗？”亚茨拉斐尔的脸色有点发红，“不过，克鲁利，我更喜欢和 **你** 做这种事，明白我的意思吗？”

而克鲁利向来善于读懂天使的暗示。 蛇尾从他的身体里抽离，取而代之的是恶魔狠狠撞进去的阴茎。天使尖叫了一声。如同通红的铁钉锲入灵魂，那热度把他的思维烧成了一团浆糊。这回轮到他将克鲁利裹挟入身体，手臂与手臂相缠，腿部与腿部交叠。

克鲁利从背后进入他，以不同于蛇信的温热亲吻他的肩胛。他感觉自己像是置于倒十字上的堕落神像，被恶魔用双手、唇舌和性器虔诚膜拜。

亚茨拉斐尔听见一阵器物破裂的声音。就在刚才，在他意识混乱的时候，他的羽翼在不算宽敞的室内掀起了一阵旋风，一些被随意堆放的器物砰砰乓乓地砸在地上。

“我得……我得把翅膀收回去。”他说话的时候必须要极其小心才能让声音不至于变成呻吟，这让他有点难为情。

恶魔“啧”了一声。 下一秒天使的视线暗了下来。他有些费力的别过脸，黑色的羽毛蹭过他的鼻尖。

克鲁利伸展开他的翅膀，将旋风、亚茨拉斐尔和他自己笼罩起来。

现在世界安静了下来。亚茨拉斐尔能够清楚地听见水声、肉体撞击声以及自己和恶魔交缠在一起的喘息。

他本该自我煎熬，对于被恶魔引诱堕落这件事。但他惊讶地发现自己没有半分愧疚。

_或许这本来就无关地狱也无关天堂。_ 他胡乱地回应着克鲁利的吻。 _人类、天使或是恶魔，两个相爱的灵魂自然而然地干这些，就只是这两个灵魂之间的事，和别的什么都没有关系。_

_而我们相爱。_

天使看见滔天洪水与颠簸的孤舟，接着他看见了在洪水中挣扎着的，某种与众不同的生灵。

那一只逃走的兽，皮毛泛着洁白闪亮的光。它离他越来越近，最终，他被吞没入一片白光中。

“我说过，你会喜欢这个的。”克鲁利毫无形象地四肢摊开，霸占了大半个床铺。

“你说如果当年那只独角兽上船了会怎么样？”亚茨拉斐尔问他。

“也许我们会在人类的灭绝动物纪念墙上看见它。”克鲁利说，“我觉得它大概会更喜欢被印在童话话本上一点。”

他们陷入了一阵友善的沉默。碎裂的器皿自动拼接成形，跳着踢踏舞回到它们原本在的位置。

“你想和我一起去吃个晚餐吗？”亚茨拉斐尔看着最后一个碟子摇摆着停在柜子上。

恶魔做了个怪相。“不好说啊，天使。”他慢悠悠地说，“也许我想，也许我不想。”

“那么抛硬币决定吧，正面去，反面不去。”天使说。他变戏法似地摸出一枚硬币，不等克鲁利反应就抛了出去。“哈，正面！”

天使打了个响指，衣服瞬间回到他们的身上。在他们并肩走出去的时候天使一直在微笑着。

他的魔术技巧并没有生疏，不是吗？


End file.
